Take a Seat
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: The first in my Jump City High series. This is like an introduction to the characters. Wally West is the new kid at school and quickly becomes friends with Linda 'Jinx' Park. AU, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Aavh, Mr. Vest, velcome to homevoom. Please take a seat next to Miss Park," Mrs Rouge said in a thick french (Is it french) accent to the newest pupil to Jump City High School. He walked over to the seat next to the girl with dyed pink hair (you could see it was actually black from the colour of her roots) and sat next to her.

"What class you got next," she asked without looking at him or even telling him her name.

"Algebra with Mr. Wayne," he said.

"He's good, just don't bug his kids and you'll be right," she said continuing to flip through her issue of Cosmo Girl, "You have no idea who his kids are do you?" She said finally looking up. He sheepishly looked up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, don't bug Dick Grayson, he's Mr. Wayne's adopted son and is in Judo club, Tim Drake, Mr. Wayne's other adopted son and captain of the football team, Stephanie Brown, Mr. Wayne's only adopted daughter who is currently pregnant and Tim's girlfriend, creepy I know, the kid isn't Tim's though, it's complicated, oohh, and Damien Wayne, he is Mr. Wayne's biological son and a bit of a nutter. Whatever you do don't mention Jason Todd or Talia Al Ghul. Jason was his adopted son but he was murdered by a local gang called the Jokerz last year and Talia is Damien's mom, and not Mr. Wayne's wife. Mr. Wayne is married to Mrs. Kyle. She teaches biology and does a lot about bats and cats. She's nice as long as you stay on her good side. If not watch out."

"Thanks..." he had no idea how to finish the sentence not knowing her name.

"Linda, but everyone calls me Jinx," she said with a smile, or was it a smirk?

"Thanks, well I'm Wally," he said showing off a big goofy grin.

"Uumm, just out of curiosity, who is that prett- Ehem, who is that red head?" He said pointing at a well tanned red head with green eyes. Jinx smirked and chuckled under her breath.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she said.

"Lucky for me I'm not a cat," he retorted back.

"Touché, that's Kori Anders and she and Dick Grayson, the black haired boy with blue eyes sitting next to her, are dating. He calls her Star. She's from a small island called Tamaran and is only just learning English, she has an older sister, Koma Anders, and a younger brother Ryan Anders," she said before getting up to go to second period as the bell rang.

"Dammit," Wally muttered under his breath as he too got up to leave, "who do you have now?!" He yelled at Jinx as he ran to catch up with her. She stopped to wait for him.

"Same as you," she said with a smirk. He was learning quickly that she did that often.

"Cool, wanna walk together?" he offered.

"Sure," she said for the first time actually smiling.

*Lunch*

After much begging Wally had finally convinced Jinx to let him sit with her and talk about the teachers and kids at the school.

"Okay, you point someone out and I'll talk about them," she was saying as he scoured the schoolyard for someone who looked interesting.

"Ooh, how about him," he said pointing to a boy with green eyes and blonde hair that had been dyed green.

"Gar Logan, he is nice but if you try to hurt Rachel Roth he will not hold back. It's like he's a different person. He is the adopted son of Dr. and Mrs. Dayton. Dr. Dayton is a psychiatrist and Mrs. Dayton teaches at the local preschool. His parents were in a boat accident when he was three."

"Okay, wait, who's Rachel Roth?" he asked slowly.

"Black hair and Purple eyes sitting next to Gar, she's a bit of a know it all, Gar's girlfriend and doesn't really express her emotions much. But she's nice once you get to know her. She lives in the Community Center next door but Gar's parents are trying to adopt her. Nothing so far has worked. Her parents died in a house fire. Just don't touch her kids and you'll be right."

"Her kids?" Wally asked.

"Melvin, Timmy and Tyson. They're three siblings who live at the center as well. They aren't biologically hers but she treats them like they are. They're the reason the Dayton's haven't been able to adopt her. She won't leave the kids. The Dayton's are working on adopting the four of them."

"Why do you know so much about the people living around here Jinx?" Wally asked with a bemused look on his face.

"I'm on the school newspaper committee and my mom was a journalist. She died a couple years back and I live with Rae in the community center," she said without batting an eyelash.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Wally said with a frown.

"'S all right, she killed herself. Bullet in the head. It was her own stupid fault *sniffle*."

"Linda, are you okay?"

"Please, don't call me that, it was my mother's name," Jinx said, "just pick someone else or I'm out of here. And I am out of bounds."

"Okay, how about that big dude over there?"

Jinx bit her lip and looked like she was going to say no but then she started.

"Victor Stone, he is a football captain, dating Karen Beecher, the cheer captain, and a scumbag. His mom died in a car accident last year so he lives just with his dad. He spends a lot of time with Karen and her parents."

"Why is he a scumbag?" Wally asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"We dated for awhile but he just wanted to get into my pants," she answered which caused some uncomfortable shuffling from Wally.

"Moving on, look I'll give you one more person and then you'll have to maybe, say, meet them yourself."

"Okay, that blonde girl over there," he said pointing to a blonde with big blue eyes.

"Tara Markov, huh, okay well she acts like she's a princess, and honestly, I think she thinks she is. She had a really good thing happening with Gar but she ruined it by attempting to sleep with Vic A.K.A. Gar's best bud. Vic told Gar and he broke it off right away and ever since he got with Rae she has gotten really creepy. More than once I have seen her slinking around the Community Centre when he is over. Avoid her, she tries to get into bed with every new guy who shows up here. Do you want to meet Rae and Gar?"

"Sure," Wally answered, after all, what did he have to lose.


	2. Authors Note

**Hi, Rosie here, uI would like to thank Flinxster101 for drawing the great pic that is the cover page. If anyone wants to draw (preferably on a computer) one for any of my other stories go ahead. PM me for details.**

**-Thanks, RosieCheeks101**


End file.
